


Pure Love

by fireynovacat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, RP characters, Runningpaw has a crush, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Runningpaw has a thing for cats bigger than him. Or really, one cat.





	Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> The only things that belong to me are the two named characters! This is from an rp I'm in, so the clans belong to Moony. Northpaw is a Maine Coon/Siberian mix, hence their size and fluffiness. This was to get me back into writing lol.

Runningpaw was helpless. The small dust colored tom sighed dreamily as he watched Northpaw trot back into camp with a large hare in their jaws. The huge dark apprentice carried the catch to the elder's den. A moment later ducking back out.

Heat rushed to his ears as dark amber eyes caught his and Northpaw purred loudly and walked over to wear he lay in the sun. Despite being the same age, they were nearly two heads taller than him, with massive paws and a thick coat. Honestly, Runningpaw couldn't remember when he had fallen for his fellow apprentice, but it felt like forever. “How are you doing?” Northpaw rumbled, voice mixed with a deep purr. “F-fine, thank you. You?” They laughed, whiskers twitching, “I keep surprising my mentor, but good.” The chatter continued, Runningpaw feeling more at ease. Someday he would tell them, but for now, all was good.


End file.
